Finally
by savelyta
Summary: Unintentional actions make dreams come true...


The Maoh was angry.

No. Angry would not be the right word. He was livid, fuming and distraught. His Conrad, his loyal knight, had abandoned him once again, without even saying goodbye. He'd been missing for almost two weeks now. And as though he'd intended to hurt him even more, he'd gone on the quest with Murata! And Yuuri didn't have a clue were they where; they'd never bothered to inform him. Murata would get his share of the Maoh's wrath when he got back, but Conrad... Yuuri felt like he was going to kill the soldier and inwardly shuddered at the intensity of those feelings.

"Your Majesty, Geika and Weller-kyo have arrived!" the herald announced. Yuuri woke up with a start from his daydreaming and found himself amidst royal dinner, surrounded by the people whom he now considered his family; there was the ever-frowning Gwendal, the ever-so-cheerful Günter, the ever-so-sexy Chery-sama, the ever-so-annoying Wolfram, and his ever-so-sweet daughter, Greta.

Following the messenger, Murata and Conrad entered the Dinner Hall. The soldier's left arm was hung in a sling; he looked pale and worn. At the sight, Yuuri's stomach churned with worry and anger and something he couldn't name, because he'd felt it only with Conrad; like when Conrad had lost his arm – it had felt like his own arm had been cut off. Yuuri jumped up so abruptly that his chair fell to the ground with a deafening bang. He didn't even notice. He was so overwhelmed with emotions that blue Maryoku flames started glowing around his frame. He strode towards the wounded soldier; he wanted to scream, he wanted to shout at him; how dare you break your word and abandon me! How dare you to put your life in danger once again! How dare you leave my side for Murata!

But what incised him the most, at that moment in time, was his face. That damn face that was currently showcasing his typical "servant" expression, or at least that was what Yuuri called it – a polite smile but completely shut out, like nothing had happened. Yuuri wanted to kick him for the expression, to do something, anything, just to wipe that feigned mask off from his handsome face; make it show feelings, _emotions_, of any kind.

"Heika." The polite nod that accompanied this greeting was the last straw. Almost instinctively, the young King raised his hand and, without a word, slapped his knight across the cheek. Hard. Painfully. With all the anguish and anger he'd been carrying for the past two weeks. Conrad's head jerked at the force of the blow, and when he looked back, for a second Yuuri saw infinite shock and disbelief in those warm hazel eyes.

And then realization struck the young King. The room filled with voices, which came all at once.

"Heika!" That was a shocked Günter.

"You cheat!" An enraged Wolfram.

A grunt and a facepalm from Gwendal.

An exalted squeal from Cheri-sama.

An "Oops," from a surprised Greta.

And something, which sounded suspiciously like, "_Finally_!" from Murata.

Yuuri froze, mortified. His palm stung and his head spun. Damn this world and its stupid laws. He didn't dare to look at his victim anymore. He turned and ran for his life.

After a second's hesitation, Conrad darted after him.

Wolfram followed, but as soon as he was past the door, a hand grabbed him, firm and steady, and a voice whispered into his ear, "Let them be." Shocked, the blond turned to face the Great Sage, who looked very stern and pinned him to the spot with nothing more than that piercing, demanding look of his.

Yuuri's years of baseball practice were not for nothing. He ran like the wind.

_Water_. He needed water to escape. To leave this world and never come back. Never ever. Or he'd die of shame. How could he let his emotions overwhelm him like that? In the most embarrassing way _ever_? How would he ever be able to look them all in the eyes again? He would have been happy if Wolfram had killed him right there, saving him from the necessity to _explain_. Explain to everyone and to Conrad. God. _Conrad_. He stumbled, nearly fell, mechanically made a few more steps and then stopped. _Coward,_ he scolded himself mentally. He didn't have the right. Before he left, he had to apologize. To cast off this unintentional proposal; Well, unintentional but not undesired. But surely unwanted for the other side. The shocked expression of his soldier kept swimming in his memory.

He bent, rested his hands on his knees, desperately trying to catch his breath. How would he be able to explain and in a way that wouldn't upset Conrad any further? How could he burden loyal, tolerant, perfect Conrad with his lowly feelings and passions?

He heard rapid footfalls and knew instantly to whom they belonged. Panicking, he looked around. Miraculously, his feet had brought him towards his own room. Resolve faltering, he faintheartedly considered the option of running forth towards bathroom, and then to the Earth, forever and ever, but a firm and serious "Yuuri!" paralyzed him. Conrad advanced quickly, panting, a red palm mark glowing on his cheek. Yuuri flushed crimson with shame and guilt. Not looking up, he entered his room and Conrad followed. The door clicked shut.

The best deference is to attack, or so they say, so the young Maoh started, still not daring to meet the knight's eyes. "Look, Conrad, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean… Well, I meant it but not… Well, I'm sorry to have put you through this…" He was at lost for words. The soldier approached him, but stopped a foot away.

"Yuuri." At the sound of his magnetic voice, Yuuri's head shot up and he finally saw the pained expression the man wore. Inwardly, his little monster triumphed – the mask was gone. "Yuuri. You understand what you've just done, but please tell me just one thing – how do you truly feel about it?"

Once again, the King sank his head. "I feel terrible, horrible, the worst I've ever felt in my life… I lost control. I wish it had never happened. I wish I could turn time back and-"

"Yuuri."

Once again the sound made Yuuri look up. The expression the older man wore made his insides churn with despair and pain, matching his vis-à-vis' features. "Conrad, I'll cancel the engagement immediately. I'm so sorry I made you suffer through that. I hate to see you in pain. I hated to see the shock and disbelief in your eyes. I let it slip and I never wanted to burden you with it… But you left with Murata and left me alone for so long and I thought all the bad things imaginable and I got so mad at you and… I'll just cancel it and disappear for ever and you won't have to see me ever again and it would be better-"

"With what exactly didn't you want to burden me?" Inquired Conrad subtly.

Yuuri turned crimson, then went as white as a sheet. "Please don't ask me that. I don't want you to become more disgusted with me then you are now. Let's just cast off this proposal and I'll leave. I don't deserve to be a King, when I can't restrain myself and misuse my most loyal and respected person in the way I did."

Somehow Conrad seemed to be enjoying listening to Yuuri's ramblings. But finally he decided he'd had enough. "Heika, don't!" automatically, Yuuri wanted to retort, but something stopped him. "Please, before you leave, hear me out."

Puzzled, Yuuri looked at his guardian. He didn't seem to be mad at him and it made him feel much better.

Suddenly, his knight _knelt_ in front of him.

"Conrad, you…!"

But the man waved him off.

"Heika… Yuuri. Please don't interrupt. Just listen to me. I've heard enough." Yuuri made a devastated face and turned for the door; Conrad caught him by the sleeve. He stopped, looking perplexed. "Please listen first! What if I say that the moment you slapped me – and I looked shocked – what if I were to say, that I looked like that because I never, ever, dared to start dreaming of it; dreading to violate that deep trust between us that you cherish? What if I say, that the pain it brought was the sweetest pain in my life? What if I say, that the disbelief on my face came from uncertainty; that I might be dreaming? What if I say, that for a split second I imagined myself to be the happiest man in both the worlds? What would you say to that?"

Slowly, very slowly, realization dawned upon the Maoh. Still not quite believing his ears, he cautiously answered. "If you dropped all 'what ifs', I'd say that I've loved you for ages."

Conrad's eyes dilated for a second and he froze, as if stabbed with a knife, before he warily rose from his knees. "Heika, I will have to ask you to pinch me as hard as possible. I'm afraid I might be dreaming after all."

Yuuri's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "I know a far better way!" and with a cunning expression he slapped the man once again. Sound, but not painful. "Sir Conrad Weller, do you accept my proposal?"

"Your Majesty Shibuya Yuuri, 27th Maoh, I accept!" He knelt on one knee once again and gently kissed Yuuri's hand and whispered, "I love you, Yuuri; I've loved you since I first saw you, loved you as I've never loved anyone. I love you more than anything."

"But why did you kept quiet?" It was more of a reproach than a question.

"For the same reason I guess as you did," smiled the soldier. "Seems we are both pretty dense in these affairs. I believe Geika saw through us and he tried to provoke you, because he knows I can't be as easily aggravated."

Yuuri had had enough of words. He dragged his new fiancée up, seeking out his lips, like a dying man longing for water.

But Conrad stopped him in mid-motion.

"Yuuri, please forgive me, for I don't think I can contain myself…"

"Conrad, I'm ready to take everything you have for me."

There was an almighty _**bang**_ outside the doors; they startled and froze. Heavy thuds on the door interrupted their second impulse to unite.

"Heika! Heika! Are you in there?"

A frustrated growl simultaneously left their lips.

"Maybe they'll leave?" whispered Yuuri.

"They won't," sighed Conrad. "Don't you know Günter?"

"Yes, what is it?" asked Yuuri, trying to compose himself.

"We were worried about you, Heika. And we can't find Geika, Weller and von Bielefld. Are they with you?"

"Conrad is here, but Wolfram, no, he's not. Neither's Murata. Has something happened?" He darted to the door and reluctantly, Conrad let go of him. That was his Maoh – ever-so-caring of his subordinates.

"We were worried that Wolfram might have hurt you, you know his temper," grumbled Gwendal. "But I see you're all right." The elder brother crossed his arms and scrutinized both Conrad and the Maoh. "So the proposal stands. Congratulations, brother, at least someone from the family will have a normal love life." Surprisingly, Conrad blushed. "Your Majesty, for the future – it does not befit a King to change his object of affection in such scandalous manner," lectured Gwendal. Yuuri opened his mouth to retort, when he continued. "Not that you'll need that advice in the future."

"Heika, when are you going to arrange the official ceremony to present your new betrothed?" inquired Günter.

"What for?" huffed Yuuri indignantly. "You all know Conrad."

"Well, we do, but the people don't and neither do other countries."

"I haven't thought of it yet." The only thought that Yuuri was thinking at the moment was that he wished the earth would swallow him up – but together with Conrad. This whole talk was way too embarrassing.

"What are you all doing here?" the shrill voice of Cheri-sama made them all jump. She appeared in the door and Greta peeped from behind her.

"Yuuri, are you all right?" she asked anxiously.

"Yes, thank you, Greta, more then all right," Yuuri smiled, squeezing Conrad's hand in his. "I'll explain to you… later."

"But it's okay, you don't need to explain. Everyone knew it all along!" Yuuri's and Conrad's jaws dropped, she continued to chirp merrily. "Pity Greta won't be able to come to your bed anymore, you'll need your privacy!" And before they both regained the ability to speak, she cheekily winked to everyone. "Uncle Gwendal, Uncle Günter, Greta wants to finish dinner, but doesn't want to eat alone! Let's go!" She grabbed Gwendal's hand, Cheri-sama tugged Güntern and so they finally departed.

"I wonder what's happened to Wolfram and Murata," muttered Yuuri worriedly.

"If I understand something in personal affections – and it seems I don't really understand them –but I'd bet anything that Murata is having his way with Wolfram right now." Conrad chuckled.

"Having his way? CONRAD! That's obscene!" Yuuri turned crimson and Conrad's smile grew bigger. "How do you know?"

"The Great Sage is hard to read, but during our journey he let it slip a couple of times. Or a dozen. He wouldn't shut up about Wolfram… And now I'm absolutely positive he set it all up so that he could have Wolfram for himself, knowing that neither of us would willingly change the status quo."

"But what about Wolfram?"

"Frankly, I don't think he'll protest too much…" Yuuri nodded in acknowledgement, then grew silent. "Yuuri? What are you thinking now?"

"Honestly?" the King smiled.

"Yes, of course. I insist that we don't hide anything from each other anymore."

Yuuri's smile became wicked. "Honestly, I'm thinking of having my way with you." At this, Conrad's pupils dilated and he shuddered. Encouraged by this reaction, Yuuri stepped closer. "But your arm…"

"It's nothing."

"No. I can't bear causing you pain."

"Yuuri," started the soldier, but the boy hushed him, pressing his finger to his beloved lips. Blue flames of maryoku erupted from the slender figure and concentrated on the injured arm. After a short while, Yuuri collapsed onto the man's lap.

"Kiss me already, Conrad Weller, what have you been wai-" he didn't finish, because finally, _oh finally_!_, _he was being kissed by the love of his life.


End file.
